Flat display devices such as a liquid crystal display device and an organic electroluminescence display device, are used in various fields as displays for an OA equipment such as a personal computer and a television receiver, taking advantage of the features of a light weight, a thin shape, and a low power consumption. In recent years, the flat display device is used also as displays for a personal digital assistant such as a cellular phone, a car navigation equipment, and a game machine.
An array substrate applied to the flat display device is equipped with gate lines and source lines arranged so as to cross through an insulating layer, switching elements electrically connected with the gate lines and source lines, and a pixel electrode connected with the switching element. The array substrate is manufactured through formation of an insulating layer, and patterning of an electric conductive film, etc. However, in the patterning of the electric conductive film, when undesirable defective processing arises, there is a possibility of causing the fall of a manufacturing yield. For this reason, the various repair techniques are proposed to the defective processing of the electric conductive film.